Martial Artists and the Last Airbender
by Mew Sakura the Cyniclon
Summary: After Mousse brings a strange trinket back with him from China thinking it would help beat Ranma once and for all, and he decides to team up with Ryoga again. But after the trinket is 'accidently' broken, it turns into a portal that ends up sending Ranma, Ryoga, Akane, and Ukyo to a different world where they end up meeting Iroh, Zuko, and the Gaang. (Sorry if the title sucks... :(
1. Chapter Strange New World

**Author's note  
****Ukyo Kuonji, Ranma Saotome, Ryoga Hibiki, and Akane Tendo randomly end up in a strange place, where they meet the Avatar gang.****  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or Ranma; all characters belong to their rightful owners. So sadly, I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Strange New World**

Ryoga Hibiki was on his way to the Tendo Dojo to visit Akane when he suddenly noticed Mousse walking out of the Cat Cafe, and it wasn't long before the blind boy noticed him standing there.

"Hey Ryoga, I was just looking for you," Mousse said. "I found something that might help to beat Ranma once and for all. Wanna team up?"

"Mousse, do you remember the last time we teamed up to beat Ranma?" Ryoga asked him. "It almost put Akane in danger. And I won't allow that to happen again."

"But this time I'm sure we can beat Ranma," Mousse protested. "Which is why I got this when I went back to China," he said while holding up some weird Chinese trinket.

"Well as long as it won't put Akane in any danger, then I guess it's fine," Ryoga replied.

"Great, so we're teaming up again to beat Ranma then?" Mousse asked.

Before Ryoga could reply however, they had arrived at the Tendo Dojo where they could hear Akane shouting; "Ranma you jerk!" as she ran outside crying.

"That jerk! What's he done to her this time?!" the lost boy snapped as he ran inside only to see Ranma running after her.

"Akane wait!" the pigtailed martial artist called after her. "It's not like I wanted Shampoo to show up!"

"Sh-Shampoo?" Mousse questioned. "So that's where Shampoo was the whole time. I guess I should've known," he said as Ryoga charged in.

"Ranma Saotome! Prepare to die!" the lost boy shouted.

"Huh? Ryoga, when did you get here?" Ranma asked when he noticed his rival charging towards him.

"Never mind that! Ranma, what did you do to Akane?!" Ryoga demanded. "And don't try to lie! I saw her crying!"

"Gee, wouldn't you like to know?" Ranma muttered when Mousse suddenly attacked him with his hidden weapons technique along with a bucket of cold water flying towards him. "Gah! Mousse, you too?!" the now female Ranma shouted at him.

"Give it up Saotome!" Mousse shouted. "I'm still gonna take Shampoo back from you!"

"Aiyaaaaa! Mousse, why you still fight Ranma?" Shampoo suddenly asked him. "You know you no can beat Ranma, stupid duck!" she snapped as she threw a bucket of cold water on him.

'Quack quack,' Mousse-duck quacked.

"Stupid Mousse! Shampoo no can speak duck!" Shampoo replied when Ranma noticed something lying on the ground that Mousse must have dropped when he transformed.

"Hey what's this?" the redhead asked as she bent down to pick it up.

"Hey! You better give that back Ranma!" Ryoga demanded. "Mousse and I were gonna use it to beat you once and for all!"

"Oh I get it. Trying to team up with Mousse again aren't ya P-chan?" Ranma replied mockingly.

"Ranma! Quit picking on Ryoga!" Akane suddenly shouted before the lost boy could even reply, when Ranma noticed Ukyo walk in.

"Hey Ucchan!" she said as she went over to greet her, leaving a jealous Akane glaring daggers at them.

"Hey there Ranma-honey," Ukyo replied with Akane still glaring at them.

"Ranma no BAKA!" Akane shouted and was about to hit the redhead on the head with her mallet when she accidently ended up hitting the ancient Chinese trinket instead when the pigtailed martial artist jumped to the side to dodge the blow.

"What's up with Akane today?" Ukyo asked curiously.

"Shampoo, that's what," Ranma muttered when the now broken trinket started to glow a yellow-green color, and before Ranma could say anything else; she, Ukyo, Akane, and Ryoga were pulled inside the portal that appeared from the glowing trinket.

"What the heck is this?" Ukyo asked as they were being pulled inside.

"I dunno, maybe you should ask Ryoga," Ranma told her.

"Hey, Mousse was the one who brought that thing back from China in the first place!" the lost boy retorted. "How was I supposed to know it was some kind of teleporter thing?"

"Yeah and you were gonna team up with Mousse again to try and beat me," Ranma muttered.

"Will you both just shut up?! Who cares about whatever it was Mousse brought back from China anyway?!" Akane snapped at both of them.

"I agree with Akane," Ukyo said. "Where ever this thing takes us, we have to find out where we are after it stops."

"Yeah exactly," Akane added, realizing that she was agreeing with Ukyo but decided to go with it since they needed to work together anyway.

When the glowing from the portal stopped, the four of them found themselves in a strange place.

"Where the heck are we?" Ryoga asked.

"That's what we're gonna find out, moron!" Ukyo snapped at him.

"Even when we're not in Nerima anymore, his sense of direction never changes," Ranma muttered.

"Ranma! I'd shut up if I were you!" the lost boy snapped. "We still have our fight to finish, because making Akane cry is unforgivable!"

"Hey like I said, it ain't my fault Shampoo decided to show up," Ranma retorted.

"You guys, we're not gonna get anywhere arguing with each other," Ukyo said. "Right now, finding out where we are is more important."

"Yeah I'm with Ukyo," Ranma said. "I'd rather not put up with Akane's mallet again. Or her cooking, if it ever comes to that again," she added, mumbling that last part.

"What was that Ranma?!" Akane snapped, turning to glare at her. (Ranma's still girl-type)

"(sweat drop) Haha, hey what'd ya know? There's someone over there where we can get directions from," the redhead suddenly said, changing the subject as she ran off to avoid being hit with Akane's mallet.

"Ran-chan!" Ukyo called after her.

"No, he's right," Ryoga said as he pointed in the direction the redhead ran off in. "There's someone over there."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Akane said. "Hey Ranma, wait up!" she called after the pigtailed martial artist as she ran after her, followed by Ryoga and Ukyo.

"Ranma, what is it?" Akane asked as she, Ukyo, and Ryoga caught up.

"I dunno, but they don't look familiar," Ranma replied.

"Well I'm still gonna go ask for directions anyway," Ryoga said when a rock suddenly flew past them.

"Gah! What the heck was that?" a now terrified Ranma said after they all dodged the rock, when she suddenly heard a scream from behind her as she turned around to see a bandit grab Akane from behind and run off with her.

"Ranma!" she called out.

"Akane!" both Ranma and Ryoga shouted as the bandit ran off taking Akane with him.

"Hey are you two just gonna stand there, or are we goin' after Akane?" Ukyo called over to them, which caught their attention as they ran off after the bandit when they were suddenly attacked by more 'rock throwing' bandits.

"We don't have time for this! We gotta get Akane back!" Ranma shouted at the bandits as she unleashed a "Moko Takabisha!" followed by a "Bakusai Tenketsu!" from Ryoga, with Ukyo just fighting with her giant spatula.

As Ranma was about to run after the bandit who took Akane, she suddenly noticed that she had already gotten away from them and was now fighting back with her mallet as the redhead made her way over to her while fighting off bandits.

"You ok Akane?" she asked.

"I'm fine Ranma," Akane replied as she knocked out another bandit. "These bandits have some nerve if they think they can just kidnap me and get away with it!" she snapped.

'_Yup, she's definitely ok,'_ Ranma thought to herself as a bandit tried to sneak up on her, but she ended up beating him. "Take that!" she shouted as she beat another bandit.

"There's too many of them," Ukyo said as one of the bandi tas one of the bandits earthbent a rock at her that ended up putting a dent in her spatula , but she still continued to fight anyway when a fireball suddenly shot passed them and hit one of the bandits. "Huh? Where did that come from?" the okonomiyaki chef suddenly asked.

"Who knows?" Ryoga replied. "But if it's another bandit, then they're gettin' a Bakusai Tenketsu in return! Bakusai Tenketsu!" he shouted, sending it towards whoever threw the fire and knocking them over.

"Heh, nice goin' P-chan. Ya knocked over an old man," Ranma said as she followed the Bakusai Tenketsu to where it hit the 'supposed' bandit.

"Yeah, as if I'm falling for that Ranma!" Ryoga retorted when the 'old man' the redhead referred to was up and now standing in front of them. "Gah! It really is an old man! I can't believe I thought he was one of the bandits too!" the lost boy said while twiddling his thumbs nervously. "I-I'm really sorry about that."

"It's alright, I understand it was really those bandits you were fighting," Iroh replied. "I guess I didn't expect a powerful earthbending move like that."

"Yeah but still... wait, a w-what-bending move? Y-You mean my Bakusai Tenketsu?" Ryoga suddenly asked.

"What's earthbending?" Ranma added. "And what was that fireball that came outta nowhere?"

"Earthbending was what you saw some of the bandits doing, and the firebending came from me," Iroh explained.

"Earthbending and firebending huh? That sounds interesting," Akane said.

"And there's also airbending and waterbending as well," Iroh added.

"Well I don't know if I would call the Bakusai Tenketsu breaking point an earthbending move, or whatever it was you called it. But I guess it could be," Ryoga said.

"By the way, you never told us who you were," Ukyo told the old man.

"Oh right, my name is Iroh," he replied as they all introduced themselves in return; Ukyo Kuonji, Ranma Saotome, Akane Tendo, and Ryoga Hibiki. After that, Iroh decided to share some tea with them. "So are the four of you traveling anywhere in particular?" he asked them.

"Well not really," Akane admitted. "I mean, we just randomly ended up here after being sucked through some portal."

"Yeah, that Mousse brought back from China," Ryoga added earning a questioning look from Iroh. "Well he probably didn't know what it was when he brought it back though. He only said that it would help beat Ranma once and for all."

"Yeah and you were plannin' on teamin' up with him again," Ranma added. "By the way, do you have any hot water I could use so I can change back?" she asked Iroh, who gave her a questioning look when she said she needed to 'change back'. "Nevermind, I guess I'll explain about that later. Even though I'd rather be a guy again than be stuck as a girl," she said, mumbling the last part about being a guy again and once again earning a confused look from Iroh. "Yeah, we're definitely gonna need to explain where we're from," the redhead said after a few seconds.

"So where are we anyway?" Ryoga decided to ask.

"Yeah, obviously comin' from the Eternal Lost Boy," Ranma retorted.

"You shut up Ranma!" Ryoga snapped at him.

"Honestly you two," Akane said, rolling her eyes at them.

"Well to answer your question, we're not really anywhere in particular," Iroh told them. "My nephew and I are just traveling together. Or at least we were until we split up," he added.

"So, you're traveling with your nephew then?" Akane asked Iroh, who nodded in reply.

"I've actually been tracking him since we split up," he said.

"You must be pretty worried about him," Ukyo said.

"Hey I've got an idea," Akane said. "Maybe we could join you, then that way we can continue explaining where we're from," she suggested to Iroh.

"I would be glad for the company," Iroh replied. "If you want to come with me, you can," he said as he got up to leave followed by the four martial artists (three martial artists plus the okonomiyaki chef).

* * *

**Fighting Azula**

Zuko was fighting his sister Azula in an abandoned town with Aang trying to dodge their firebending attacks. Pretty soon Aang was joined by his friends Katara and Sokka followed by Toph, while at the same time Zuko was rejoined by Iroh while Akane, Ranma, and Ukyo were taken by surprise by the battle going on and were unsure of whether to join in or not when Azula was suddenly being cornered against the nearest wall.

"Well well, enemies and traitors all working together," she said as she was against the wall. "I know when I'm beaten. A princess surrenders with honor."

As she said that, she sent a blue fireball right in Iroh's direction, catching him by surprise as it hit him as he fell to the ground while Zuko watched in horror as his uncle was struck down before turning back to firebend at his sister, along with Team Avatar using their bending attacks at her as well.

"No way! She just knocked out the old man with a fireball! Now that just ain't fair!" Ranma shouted as she unleashed a "Moko Takabisha!" at Azula as well while Akane and Ukyo went over to help Iroh, but were soon shoved aside by Zuko after his sister escaped, and was upset about his uncle being knocked down by Azula and didn't want them helping.

"Hey! We just wanna help!" Akane snapped at him.

"I can help too, Zuko," the waterbender Katara offered.

"I don't need your help! Get away from us!" Zuko shouted as he firebended at the group behind him, and the Gaang decide to leave and took off on their flying bison Appa.

"So this guy is the old man's nephew?" Ranma said. "What a jerk, I can't believe they're even related. At least the old man was a lot nicer, and he makes good tea," she added.

"Knock it off, Ranma!" Akane snapped at him. "Now isn't the time to go looking for a fight."

"Yeah yeah, but I'm just sayin' the old man makes good tea. That's all I'm sayin'," Ranma said. "At least it's better than your cooking anyway, Akane," she added with a grin at her fiancee.

"Oh that does it, Ranma!" Akane snapped as she got ready to hit the redhead with her mallet when Ukyo interrupted them.

"Hey have you guys noticed that Ryoga's missing?" the okonomiyaki chef asked.

"Probably got himself lost again as usual," Ranma replied. "Oh well, I'm pretty sure P-chan will show up again eventually."

"P-chan?" Akane questioned. "You mean you've seen him here, Ranma?" she asked the redhead.

"He's been closer than you think," Ranma replied. "Before he got himself lost anyway," she added.

"We're talking about P-chan, not Ryoga," Akane told her when she was interrupted by Zuko.

"Hey, why are you three still here?! I thought you would have left with the Avatar!" he demanded as he was about to get his uncle somewhere safe and taken care of.

"Well sorry to disappoint you, sugar," Ukyo said. "All we wanna do is help. And besides Iroh helped us fight off a group of bandits, so we owe it to him for helping us."

"Yeah, it's the least we could do," Akane added, although Ranma was somewhat being stubborn and a little jealous that both her fiancees were offering to help the firebender with his uncle.

"And we ain't even with the ava- Wait, what's an avatar?" Ranma suddenly asked. "And who was the crazy girl with the blue fire that knocked out the old man?"

"Nevermind about all of that! I don't care if you help, as long as you're not with the Avatar," Zuko told them.

"Sure thing, sugar. We'll be glad to help," Ukyo replied while Akane and Ranma agreed as well, even though Ranma was more stubborn about it.

With that said, they helped Zuko get his uncle somewhere safe and taken care of.

* * *

**Ok this is my first attempt at a Ranma-Avatar crossover, so I hope it doesn't suck. I haven't decided on pairings yet, but I'm just gonna plan on pairing Ukyo and Ryoga with someone and keep Akane and Ranma together. I dunno, it may switch around to different pairings. But yeah, I'm still deciding on who to pair them with. Maybe RyogaxTyLee, either Akane or Ukyo with Zuko (or one of them could be paired with Jet). I don't know who to pair Ranma with though. I won't pair anyone with Sokka, because he's in love with Suki (same with Aang and Katara, since they also develop feelings for each other). Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading this anyway. ^_^ I also had to change one part in this chapter that I goofed up on, when I added metalbending when it hasn't been invented yet. So yeah, I went back and fixed that part. So again, enjoy this chapter. ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting the GAang

**This is now the second chapter of my Ranma-ATLA crossover. Yayz! *throws confetti and dances around* Anywayz, yes Ryoga did get lost at the end of the first chapter soooooooo *SPOILER* yes he does end meeting Team Avatar as P-chan at first but then he introduces himself and explains about his curse. And yes Ranma, Akane, and Ukyo are still with Iroh and Zuko. Anywayz, onto the story and I hope it makes sense enough to go on to the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 Meeting the GAang**

"Where the heck am I?" a certain lost boy wondered to himself after realizing he was no longer following close behind his friends or the old man they had met.

Ryoga Hibiki was lost as usual with no clue where he was, and he found himself wandering around in the middle of nowhere.

'_There's gotta be a town or village nearby where I can get directions,'_ he thought to himself. _'Oh Akane, I hope I find you again soon. And maybe this time I'll be able to tell you how I feel about you without Ranma butting in.'_ He continued walking when he suddenly didn't pay attention to where he was going and ended up falling into a river and turning into his pig form.

P-chan climbed out of the river and continued walking, hoping to find out where he was and find his way back to his friends.

* * *

Iroh was just starting to come to after being shot down by Azula, and Zuko was now talking with him about wanting to know more advanced firebending in order to stand a chance against his sister if he ever ran into her again. At the same time, Ukyo was busy making okonomiyaki for everyone while Ranma was heating a kettle of water for herself, and Akane was outside working out.

"Something smells good," Iroh commented when he caught the smell of okonomiyaki.

"Yeah, Ukyo said she could cook and wanted to make...," Zuko said, hesitating as he fumbled over trying to pronounce the strange word.

"Okonomiyaki?" Ukyo said, finishing the word for him as she handed okonomiyaki to everyone.

"Yeah that," Zuko replied, giving up on trying to pronounce it.

"Yo old man, glad to see you're ok," Ranma said, grinning when she heard Iroh and Zuko talking.

Iroh smiles and nods over at the redhead. "Thanks, I'm really glad to be ok," he told her when Zuko noticed the water she was trying to heat up.

"So what do you plan on using that for, Ranma?" he decided to ask.

"I told you already! I'm a guy!" Ranma shouted at him.

"Well you look more like a **girl** to me!" Zuko snapped back.

"Just you wait! I'll prove to you that I'm a guy once my hot water is ready!" Ranma muttered.

As soon as the water was hot enough, Ranma picked up the kettle and poured the hot water over herself. Both Iroh and Zuko were taken by surprise when the redhead girl in front of them suddenly turned into a boy, Zuko being the most surprised and a little embarrassed after thinking the pigtailed martial artist really was a girl.

"So, do you still think I'm a girl now?" Ranma said after changing back.

"Don't mind my nephew," Iroh assured him. "You probably just took him by surprise the way you transformed. And he's probably embarrassed about thinking that you were actually a girl," he added, teasing Zuko a bit.

"Uncle!" Zuko snapped at him as he tried to hide his embarrassment over the fact that he thought the pigtailed martial artist actually was a girl after seeing her turn into a boy.

"Yeah yeah, it's a curse incase you're wondering," Ranma said. "It's kind of a long story of how it happened, but me and Pop were on a training journey and one of the places we happened to go to was the cursed Jusenkyo training grounds in China," he said before muttering something about stupid crazy old pandas and cursed springs, but continued explaining anyway when he noticed Iroh and Zuko looking at him with confused expressions. "Anyway, yeah, so we ended up training in Jusenkyo. Pop fell in the Spring of Drowned Panda and ended up turning into a panda. Blah blah, terrible tragedy of falling in the spring. And of course I ended up falling into the Spring of Drowned Girl, as you all noticed already. Again, blah blah, terrible tragedy," he added before muttering something about his pop being stupid, and also about stupid pandas again.

"Honestly Ranma," Akane muttered as she rolled her eyes at her fiance.

* * *

P-chan was still lost and wandering around trying to find out where he was, when he suddenly saw a weird looking little animal up ahead eating at a small patch of grass. As he got closer, the little animal looked up and pounced on him playfully much to P-chan's annoyance. _'What the heck is this little creature?'_ he wondered to himself.

Meanwhile  
Sokka was sitting in a tree above them, looking down at the two creatures he was about to hunt for meat.

"You're awfully cute. But unfortunately for you, you're both made of meat. Just a bit closer," he said as he jumped down to attack, only to end up landing in a crack after P-chan and the other little creature jumped out of the way. "Gotcha!" he shouted as he raised his machete, but he suddenly ended up being earthbent into the crack he'd landed in. "You guys are really lucky little meat creatures," he said as P-chan started to become really annoyed at being called a meat creature.

* * *

Akane, Ranma, and Ukyo continued explaining about where they were from, while at the same time Iroh began telling Zuko about lightning while still listening to the three martial artists at the same time until Ranma suddenly became interested in Iroh talking about how to redirect lightning. Even Akane became interested in Iroh's demonstration of lightning, even though he was mostly demonstrating it to Zuko.

"Hey Akane, I just had an idea," Ranma suddenly said. "I'm gonna see if I can shoot fire outta my hands like they can," he said while pointing towards Iroh and Zuko.

"Yeah, I seriously doubt that Ranma," Akane replied sarcastically.

"Well it's worth a try. I can't call myself a martial artist if I don't at least try a new technique," Ranma insisted.

"Alright, fine I dare you," Akane replied.

"Here goes nothin'," Ranma said confidently as he attempted to firebend, but nothing happened.

"Told ya so," Akane told him sarcastically when she suddenly heard an explosion that sent Zuko flying backwards.

"I'm guessing that was just a failed attempt at lightning," Ukyo said as another explosion went that sent Zuko flying backwards once again.

Meanwhile  
Zuko began to get frustrated about not being able to bend lightning. "Why can't I do it?" he growled in frustration. "Instead of lightning it keeps blowing up in my face! Like everything always does!"

"It's entertaining to watch," Ranma teased with his usual stupid smirk as Zuko angrily sent a fireball in his direction which the pigtailed martial artist easily dodged.

"Honestly Ranma, can't keep your comments to yourself for once?!" Akane snapped at him as Iroh began talking with Zuko again and explaining why he's not able to use lightning.

"Well, now we know why he's having a hard time with lightning," Ukyo said after a while, as the conversation between uncle and nephew continued.

"I wonder if he ever will get the hang of it," Akane added.

"You're guess is as good as mine," Ukyo replied when she heard Iroh saying; "I have another idea. I will teach you a firebending move that even Azula doesn't know, because I made it up myself," Iroh told Zuko as Ukyo found herself giggling at that statement.

"Now this should be interesting," Ranma said as Akane punched him in the back of the head.

Meanwhile  
Iroh began drawing out the symbols for each nation in the dirt with a stick while talking to Zuko, when this time it was Ukyo who had an idea and suggested it to Ranma and Akane.

"I think Ranma might have been on to something when he suggested wanting to try that firebending technique," she told her two friends. "I know we're not really from here, but what if we did have one of those bending elements?"

"Nah, I think I'll just stick with the techniques I already have," Ranma said as both Ukyo and Akane decided to try to figure out how work with the four bending elements to see what one they end up with.

* * *

P-chan and the other little creature were still with the trapped Sokka, who was apologizing for hunting them but saying that it was the natural order for big things to hunt small things.

"Ok I admit it, you're cute," Sokka said to the little animal on his head. "Ok you convinced me, if I can just get out of this alive, it's a comically correct vegetarian existence for me. No meat, even though meat is so tasty."

P-chan watched as the little animal cub, whatever it was called, jumped off of Sokka's head and ran off.

'_What is it with this guy and meat?'_ P-chan thought to himself when the little cub came back with an apple that it dropped in front of Sokka.

"Hey it looks like my karma's already paying off," Sokka said when he saw the apple. "That's ok, I got it," he added as he reaches back for his boomerang and throws it towards the apple. "Now come back boomerang," he said as he pointed to his boomerang.

P-chan just looked at him like he was crazy for a minute. _'As if his boomerang's gonna come back to him like that,'_ he thought to himself as he decided to go over and push the apple over closer to the trapped boy.

"Hey thanks, little meat piggy thing," Sokka said picking it up as P-chan glared angrily at being called meat. "What? You are made of meat you know," he told the glaring piglet as the other little animal began pulling at the back of his hair.

"Ok karma person or thing, whoever's in charge. If I can just get out of this situation alive, I will give up meat and sarcasm," Sokka said as the little cub yanked his warrior's wolf tail out of his hair. "That's pretty much my whole identity. Sokka the meat and sarcasm guy. But I'm willing to be Sokka the veggies and straight talk fellow. Deal?"

Just then, P-chan suddenly noticed another boy walk by. Sokka happened to see him too, and he called out to him. "Aang, thank goodness! Have you got any meat?"

'_Whatever happened to giving up meat and sarcasm?'_ P-chan sarcastically thought to himself as the boy, whose name he now knew was Aang, went over to try to help his friend.

P-chan watched as Aang tried to get him out with a gust of wind that he called airbending, which didn't really help the trapped boy out of the crack he was stuck in. _'If I was still in my human form, my Bakusai Tenketsu would be really helpful right now.'_ He watched as Sokka and Aang were talking with each other, when the little cub walked up to them.

"Oh yeah, Aang these are my friends Fufu Cuddly Poops and Piggy. Fufu Cuddly Poops and Piggy, Aang," Sokka said as P-chan shot him another glare.

"Aww! What cute names for a baby sabertooth moose-lion cub and piglet," Aang said as he picked up P-chan and the cub.

"Really? That one looks nothing like a sabertooth moose-lion," Sokka replied, pointing to the cub.

"Well it's hard to tell before their giant teeth and horns grow in," Aang explained. "What are you doing out here? Did you guys lose your mamas?" he asked the two animals.

'_I am lost, but it's nothing like that,'_ P-chan thought as a huge sabertooth moose-lion appeared in front of them.

* * *

While Iroh was still showing Zuko how to redirect lightning, Ukyo had managed to figure out how to earthbend when a giant rock accidently hit Ranma.

"Oops, sorry about that Ranma-honey," she said.

"It's ok, Ucchan," Ranma replied. "So I guess this means your element thing is earth then?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I guess so," Ukyo replied as Ranma soon decided to go over and tease Akane a bit.

"So Akane, what's your element?" he asked her.

"I don't know yet," Akane replied. "I'm still working on it."

"Well maybe a tomboy like you just wasn't meant to-" Ranma was cut off when Akane had grabbed the nearest heavy object and slammed it down on his head.

"Shut up Ranma! I thought I said to keep your comments to yourself!" she snapped at him.

"You're so uncute!" Ranma muttered.

After a while of trying to figure out the elements, Ranma discovered that his was air because of his Hiryu Shoten Ha technique, they soon went back to watching Zuko and Iroh.

After finally getting hang of the technique, Zuko announced to his uncle that he was ready to try it with real lightning to which Iroh replied by saying that lightning was dangerous and that if he was lucky he wouldn't have to use that technique at all.

"Well if you won't help me, I'll find my own lightning," Zuko said as he rode away on the ostrich-horse, while Iroh went over to join the three martial artists.

"So I noticed the three of you were trying to figure out an element for yourselves," he said.

"Yeah, mine became earth," Ukyo replied. "And Ranma's ended up being air."

"Air huh? I bet the Avatar would be happy with another airbender," Iroh said.

"Yeah, but anyway what is this avatar you guys keep goin' on about?" Ranma asked. "And what do you mean by 'another airbender'?"

"The Avatar is the only one who is able to bend all four elements. And he's also the last airbender," Iroh explained. "He was already born an airbender, which means he's still mastering the other elements. And also the Avatar is the only person who can end this war and bring balance to the world."

"He sounds pretty powerful," Akane commented.

Iroh nods. "He is the master of all four elements after all."

* * *

Aang held the sabertooth moose-lion cub out to its mother saying; "Hey, we found your cub," he said, setting the cub down as it ran over to its mother. "See, we're friendly."

"Aang, this is really bad! You have to earthbend me out of here," Sokka said as Aang tried to earthbend him out but nothing happened.

P-chan had disappeared when the moose-lion started charging at them. As Aang was fighting it with his airbending, when a red bamboo umbrella suddenly flew out of nowhere like a boomerang (according to Sokka) and hit the huge creature in the face as Ryoga jumped out from the nearby bushes and caught the umbrella on its way back to him.

"Who are you?" Sokka asked the strange boy who suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"I thought that would have been obvious after you met that little black piglet," Ryoga retorted, obviously still unhappy about the pig insults he received as P-chan. "But anyway, my name's Ryoga Hibiki," he added as he joined Aang in fighting off the moose-lion. "Bakusai Tenketsu!" the lost boy shouted, using his breaking point technique on the huge creature as Aang also sent a gust of wind at it.

Aang paused his airbending and stared at him. "You're an earthbender?" he questioned as Ryoga paused and looked at the younger boy with a confused expression.

"Well I don't really know if I would call it that," the lost boy admitted. "The Bakusai Tenketsu is just my breaking point technique," he said as the moose-lion charged again.

Aang sent one final gust of wind at it with his airbending before it finally gave up and turned around to leave.

"Thanks for the help," Aang said as he turned to Ryoga. "Who did you say you were again?"

"Oh, Ryoga Hibiki," Ryoga replied.

"I'm Aang," Aang said. "And the one stuck in the crack over there is Sokka."

Before Ryoga could reply, there was suddenly the sound of someone clapping and they all turned to see a girl sitting on a rock nearby.

"What are you doing here?" Sokka asked her.

"Just enjoying the show," Toph replied casually.

"You mean you were there the whole time? And you didn't do anything?" Aang demanded. "You could've helped get Sokka out and help us get away!"

"I guess it just didn't occur to me. And from the way things were going, you already had someone helping you," Toph said while pointing to Ryoga as she threw a nut onto the ground and was about to smash Aang's staff down onto it.

"Enough! I want my staff back!" Aang demanded, grabbing his staff back from her as Toph jumped down from the rock she was sitting on and demanded him to earthbend, after stating that he'd just stood his ground against a crazy beast and more impressively against her.

Aang got in his stance and earthbent a nearby rock.

"You did it! You're an earthbender!" Toph exclaimed.

Ryoga, who had no idea what was going on at this point, just stood there watching the three of them when Sokka suddenly spoke up; "Aww, this is really a wonderful, touching moment. So could you get me outta here so I can give you guys a big snuggly hug?" Sokka sarcastically said to the three of them.

"No problem Sokka," Aang said, but Toph stopped him before he could do anything.

"You better let me do it, Twinkletoes," she said. "You're still kinda new to this. You might accidently crush him."

"Yeah, no crushing please," Sokka added.

Ryoga was actually about to use his Bakusai Tenketsu to help get him out, when Toph had already earthbent him out before his finger even touched the ground.

After freeing Sokka and inviting Ryoga to join them, they headed back to where Katara was waiting for them. As soon as she saw them returning, she ran over to them and immediately hugged Sokka, glad that he was ok as he began going on about what he thought while he was trapped in that hole until he was interrupted by Aang, who demonstrated to Katara that he could earthbend now.

"You did it! I knew you could!" Katara told him before turning to talk to Toph, when she noticed Ryoga for the first time. "Oh, who are you?" she asked him.

Ryoga, who hadn't been paying attention, suddenly looked up at her. "Huh? Oh... I'm Ryoga," he replied.

"Don't worry, he's an earthbender," Aang added. "He came out of nowhere and helped fight off a sabertooth moose-lion."

"Well, I kinda just happened to be passing by... and-"

"Speaking of which, whatever happened to that little pig that disappeared before you showed up? That was my meat, and now it's gone," Sokka said, interrupting the lost boy from what he had been saying.

Ryoga immediately shot a glare in his direction at that comment. "Do you ever shut up about meat, 'Sokka the meat and sarcasm guy'?" he asked a little sarcastically, trying to give him a hint as to who the little pig was.

"Don't worry, Sokka's always going on about meat. It's just who he is," Aang told him.

"Wait a minute, when did you hear me talking about meat and sarcasm?" Sokka asked the lost boy. "Unless you were also there the whole time and didn't think about earthbending me out," he added accusingly.

"Because the black pig you saw was me," Ryoga pointed out.

"Ohhhh... wait what?" Sokka questioned a little confused.

Ryoga just let out an annoyed sigh. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this, but it's a curse," he explained. "When I'm splashed with cold water, I turn into a pig. And hot water reverses the effect."

"Wow, a curse," Aang said. "What did you do to make the spirits angry that they had to curse you for?" he asked.

"No, there were no spirits involved. It was a cursed spring; The Spring of Drowned Piglet," Ryoga told him, when he suddenly felt a splash of cold water from behind him and the next thing he knew he was a pig again wiggling out from under his pile of clothes.

"You mean like this?" Katara asked. "Sorry, but I just wanted to see it for myself," she said, smirking at him.

"Yeah, that's the little pig I saw," Sokka said before running at P-chan with his boomerang out and yelling; "MEAT!"

"Sokka, you know we can't eat him now that we know who he is," Aang told him as he picked up the little piglet.

"Yeah, and he's actually a cute little pig once you think about it," Katara added as P-chan blushed at her comment, making him think of Akane.

"Well, we really should change him back now," Aang said.

"Yeah... what was it he said again? Something about hot water?" Toph asked as P-chan nodded, even though she couldn't see it.

Aang (after asking Katara if it was alright) waterbent some water from Katara's cooking pot, since it was already hot from Katara cooking dinner for everyone, and picked up P-chan and his pile of clothes and dropped them both behind Appa before slowly lowering the water onto him as the piglet was wiggling back into his clothes.

"There," Aang said. "I guess now Katara and I will have to be careful with our waterbending now incase we ended hitting you with our water."

Ryoga chuckled at that statement. "Either that, or I'll stay out of the way of your waterbending. Wait, I don't get something though. First you can airbend, and then you can earthbend, and now you waterbend. Exactly who and what are you?" he asked.

"Oh that's right, I guess I forgot to mention that I'm the Avatar," Aang said. "I'm supposed to be mastering all four elements. Of course I already know air though, since I was born an airbender. Now I'm just mastering the other elements; water, earth, and fire. Well not fire yet, although my first attempt at firebending didn't go so well," he said as he remembered his first attempt at learning firebending from Jeong Jeong.

"Really? What happened?" Ryoga asked.

"Well let's just say I accidently hurt someone I care about," Aang replied sadly. "Even though I'm glad Katara was able to heal herself, I'm still never gonna firebend again."

"Oh," Ryoga replied, but decided not to question the subject further although he could tell that the young Avatar had feelings for Katara. "So I'm guessing you learned waterbending from Katara then," he said after a while.

"Yup," Aang replied. "And Toph over there is my earthbending teacher," he added, pointing to the younger girl as she waved in their direction.

"What about Sokka?" Ryoga asked.

"Oh, he's not a bender," Aang said. "But he is still helpful at times. Sometimes we even laugh at his sarcastic comments."

"Hey! Just because I don't have super awesome bending abilities like the rest of you, it doesn't mean I can't still fight," Sokka protested.

"Yeah I know, Sokka," Aang replied calmly. "I'm just pointing out that you have great sarcastic comments that keep us laughing."

"Really? Thanks, Aang," Sokka replied. "But aside from that, I'm also Team Avatar's plan guy," he added to Ryoga.

"Yeah, even though your instincts sometimes lead us in the wrong direction," Katara sarcastically told him.

"Wow, and I thought I'm always the one getting lost," Ryoga said. "Even if I do have a map with me, I still end up getting lost anyway."

"Wow, that really does suck," Sokka sarcastically said.

"Sokka!" Katara said.

"What? I'm just sayin'- Ok, so there's nothing funny or sarcastic about getting lost," Sokka said as his sister shot him a glare.

"Don't mind my brother," Katara said. "He just likes to joke around sometimes."

"Hey!" Sokka protested.

'_The way this guy likes to 'joke around' as she put it, is kinda almost like Ranma in a way with the way he likes to tease people,'_ Ryoga thought to himself as he thought of how his rival and the watertribe boy would probably get along well, when Katara suddenly announced that dinner was ready and everyone soon went over to join her.

* * *

It had been a while after Zuko left to 'find his own lightning' as he had declared to his uncle. Ukyo was making okonomiyaki for everyone again, while Akane had discovered her bending to be water after it started raining, and Ranma was grumbling about being a girl again from the rain and was now once again heating a kettle of hot water.

"Honestly Ranma," Akane muttered.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know it was gonna start raining?" Ranma said. "It didn't look like it was gonna rain earlier."

Before Akane could say anything back to the redhead, Iroh cut in and gave them both some tea. "I can see that the rain is putting you both in a bad mood now," he said calmly. "So have some tea and calm down."

"Huh? Oh, thanks," Akane replied.

"Yeah whatever," Ranma said. "But thanks old man," she added.

"Zuko's been gone for a while now," Akane pointed out, changing the subject.

"Yeah, I thought he'd be back by now before it started raining," Ukyo added.

"Who cares?" Ranma said as she poured the hot water over herself again. "If that jerk wants to get himself struck by lightning, I say let him," he added.

"Ranma, knock it off! The only jerk here is you!" Akane snapped as she grabbed the nearest heavy object and slammed it down on the pigtailed martial artist's head. "Baka!"

"You are so uncute!" Ranma retorted as Ukyo tossed him an okonomiyaki. "Hey, thanks Ucchan," he said as he began eating it, while Ukyo gave one to Akane and Iroh as well.

"Don't worry about my nephew. I'm sure he'll come back later on," Iroh told them.

* * *

Meanwhile  
Zuko was somewhere a little closer to the storm, shouting up into the sky for lightning to strike him.

"You've always thrown everything you could at me! Well I can take it, and now I can give it back!" he shouted. "Come on, strike me! You've never held back before!"

When saw that no lightning was striking him, he yelled out in frustration and after a while he decided to head back.

* * *

**Ok I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope it makes sense enough. And I just want to point out that this is not a yaoi. Zuko just mistakes Ranma for an actual girl at first before the martial artist changes back into a boy with hot water and explains about his Jusenkyo curse. And yes, Ranma opens his big mouth and teases Zuko about not being able to use lightning when it explodes in his face. Well anywayz, read and review. Tell me what you think of this chapter. ^_^**


End file.
